


Office Rumbles

by holobandit



Series: Pedro Pascal’s Characters: One-Shots [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit As Lube, more gay whiskey cause im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holobandit/pseuds/holobandit
Summary: You go to confess your love to Whiskey at his office.
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Reader, Jack Daniels | Agent Whiskey/Reader, Jack Daniels/reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Series: Pedro Pascal’s Characters: One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Office Rumbles

As you walk down the hallways, your mind drifts to Agent Whiskey. He was always on your mind. Whiskey seems distracted as of late. You don’t know if it’s from the recent mission he went on or that he’s stuck doing desk work. Either way, you were going to see him. You had to confess to him, you’ve held it back long enough. You were sure he’d pick up those lustful glances that you would make, but at the same time, he could be clueless. As you approach his office door, you stop your hand before it grasps the doorknob. You we’re shaking. You’ve only gotten these nerves one other time, when you and Whiskey first met. You take a deep breath in as you turn the doorknob. Whiskey had his hat off, something that you don’t see often. He was buried in paperwork. He ran his hand through his chocolate hair and sighed. This was the most stressed you’ve ever seen this man in. He had a glass in his other hand, occasionally taking sips. He didn’t hear you come in.

You clear your throat, “Hey, Whiskey? Do you have time to talk?”

Whiskey slowly looked up and smiled. He said your name so softly. It drove you mad.

“Sure thing,” Whiskey sets some papers down on his desk, “What can I do for you?”

Those brown eyes pierced your heart. The sunlight behind him didn’t help you either, it just insinuated his muscular frame. You two were silent for what it seemed like minutes. Whiskey raised one eyebrow, waiting for an answer. You start to fumble over your words. Whiskey set his glass down and got up from his desk and walked over. You step back a little, hitting your back against the door.

“You okay, partner?” Whiskey took another step forward.

“I-I…um,” You start fumbling harder.

Whiskey takes another step forward, this time he reaches his hand pass you and locks the door. He tilted his head and came in even closer. There was barely any space between you two. Whiskey reaches up above you, setting his arm on the door, pinning you in.

“You wanna tell me that again?” He smirked.

“Whiskey, I-“ Your eyes widen as Whiskey uses his free hand to lift your chin.

“How many times am I gonna tell you that it’s Jack, darlin’.” He runs his thumb across your jaw.

You shiver at the touch and nickname he had just given you. His accent made anything sound sweet and savory. You can imagine it now, Jack moaning your name as you go down on him. Just any touch from this man can set your body on fire.

Jack leans down next to your ear and whispers, “You can tell me anything, sugar.”

“I like you.” Your voice trembles.

“That’s what I thought,” Jack closes the gap between you two. His hands drift down to your hips. “You’re just what I needed to get rid of this stress.”

Jack bit down on your bottom lip, letting out a low growl. He slips his hands underneath your shirt. He explores every nook and cranny your body had to offer. He then grabbed a fist full of your shirt and yanked it above your head. He tossed the shirt away and his hands went straight to your ass. You went to his tie and slid it off, then to unbutton his shirt. Jack flings his shirt off. He lifts you up and your legs rap around his waist as he forces his tongue in your mouth. He carries you over to the desk and sets you up on it. You prop yourself up on the desk, making papers and pens fall.

“I’ve always seen you look at me in this way,” Jack hovers above your neck, lips barely touching your skin. His moustache tickled your skin, “Now, I get to have you the way I want.”

You let out a moan as he kisses down your neck. He placed his hands on your lower back, pushing you into him. You feel his cock push against your shaft. You move one of your hands down to Jack’s crotch. You push down, dragging your hand up and down.

Jack smirks, “Pretty eager, huh?”

Jack unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants, while you lick your lips. With one swift move, he drops his underwear and pants to his ankles. His dick was hard and covered in precum. You get down from the desk and kneel before him. You lick the head of his cock as you slowly started pumping it. Jack moaned as you slowly take his cock into your mouth. He grabs the back of your head and starts thrusting into your mouth. You occasionally gag on his dick, making spit dribble down your chin. Your eyes start to water as he forces you down on his base. You stay there for a moment before he starts thrusting again. He moans out your name, which just makes you bob up and down faster.

“Let’s get you up on my desk, pretty boy.” Jack caresses your face.

Jack takes his cock out of your mouth and lifts you up by the chin. Before you get back on the desk, you take off your pants, along with your underwear, and toss them to the side. Jack lifts your legs up and runs his dick around your hole. You moan his name as he places his tip at your hole. He spits at his cock before shoving it into you. You go to jack yourself off, but Jack grabs your neck, lightly choking you.

“I don’t think so, darlin’,” Jack takes his free hand and runs it along your face, “You don’t need to do that when you’re with me.”

His grip on your throat tightens as his thrusts become faster. He occasionally stops to lube up his dick with his spit. He moans your name as he places his forehead on yours. You lean your head up for a passionate kiss. Your tongues fought for dominance in each other’s mouths. You were knocking more stuff off his desk as you held yourself up. You feel the knot in your stomach begin to grow, you’re close. You make direct eye contact with Jack, lust filled both of your eyes. You then start to scream out his name as you came. It coated your stomach. Jack came soon after, his cum drenched your hole. His thrust got sloppy as he came. He kept his cock in your hole, waiting for it to get soft. He pulls out and a stream of cum leaked out of your hole. Jack stared for a bit before cupping your face for another kiss. This time it was soft, and his moustache tickled your skin again. You both were catching your breaths. Your hands came to rest on Jack’s shoulders. You two were basking in the glow of the sun behind you.

“T-That was amazing, Jack.” You tilt your head and smile.

“You did good, darlin’.” Jack smirked, “Now, let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
